Christmas wishes
by Sora-Lyn
Summary: it's about Tk and Kari finding out that they like each other. Romance...


Christmas wishes  
  
"Ouch!! Watch where you're pushing!" Sora yelled over the crowd of shoppers.  
"Hey!" Mimi said angrily, pushing past a couple of people who were in her way.  
"Are shoppers at Christmas season always like this?" Kari asked, looking amazed at what she saw.  
"Oh boy! You should see them on Valentine's day!" Sora said. All of them finally parted from the crowd. They headed towards the nearest store, hoping to beat the next crowd of shoppers.  
"That was close!" Mimi said, shaking her strawberry coloured hair.  
"Now...what should we get for everybody?" Kari asked, looking at the older kids.  
"Well, we already got Tai, Matt, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, Davis, Cody, and each other..." Sora said, checking each of them off her list.  
"There she goes again!" Mimi said, pointing at Sora.  
"She's so organized!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Well, we got everybody except Tk..." Sora said.  
"So what are we going to get him?" Mimi asked. They walked and walked until their feet hurt and after 2 hours they stopped to rest.  
"I'm tired..." Sora complained, wiping the sweat off her forehead.  
"Oh no! We still have to get a present for Tk from me!" Kari exclaimed.  
"Well, you should've gotten it an hour ago" Mimi said.  
"But I didn't know what to get him then!" Kari complained.  
"Do you know now?" Sora asked.  
"No!!!!" Kari said franticly.  
"We have to go now though..." Sora said, as her mother came to pick them up.  
"If only you had your licenses now" Kari mumbled.  
"I told you I'd get it in March!" Sora exclaimed.  
"Ohhhhh...." Kari mumbled. "Now what am I getting Tk now?"  
"You'll find one soon..." Mimi reassured Kari.  
"If you say so..." Kari said, doubtfully.  
  
"Tk!!! Slow down!" Patamon yelled.  
"Okay!" Tk said, slowing down so Patamon could catch up with him.  
"Okay!!! That's it AK!!!!" Davis yelled.  
"What is it now Davis?" Tk asked hesitantly.  
"You knew that Kari, Sora and Mimi were going shopping weren't you?" Davis said.  
"Well.... yaaa" Tk stammered.  
"You knew and you never told me!! I wanted to come so that...." Davis yelled.  
"...I could be with Kari..." Davis added quietly.  
"What was that last thing?" Tk asked.  
"Nothing!" Davis answered.  
"Hey, Davis....what should I get for Kari?" Tk asked.  
"Ummm....since I know Kari so well, I think a kind of jewellery would be okay...." Davis said.  
"Okay! Thanks Davis for the info!" Tk yelled, running away.  
"No!!!! I take it back!!!!!!" Davis yelled after Tk.  
"Ohhh!!!!" Davis sweatdropped, "Why did I open my big mouth?"  
  
"I still haven't gotten Kari something! I can't find anything that she would really like!" Tk thought miserably. Tk walked out of the mall and headed toward his apartment.  
"Hey Tk!" Kari yelled.  
"Kari?" Tk said to himself.  
"Hi!!!" Kari said happily  
"What are you doing here Kari?" Tk asked.  
"Oh! Tai was walking to his friend's house and I decided to come too. So I figured I'd stop by." Kari explained.  
"Oh!!" Tk said.  
"Did you get everybody their presents yet?" Kari asked.  
"Ummm, ya! Everybody except my mom!" Tk said, smiling sheepishly.  
"Me too" Kari said, grinning.  
"Okay, I have to go now...see you at school!" Tk yelled over his shoulder as he made his way back to his apartment.  
"You too!" Kari said, walking the other direction.  
"Whew! That was close!" Tk said, opening the door to his room.  
"Whew! That was close!" Kari said at the same time Tk was saying it, only she was outside waiting for Tai to pick her up.  
  
"On no!!!!!!" Kari yelled, running out of her room and racing into the kitchen.  
"What's wrong honey?" Mrs. Kamiya asked.  
"I haven't gotten a present for Tk yet!" Kari moaned.  
"Oh, just give him money" Mrs. Kamiya said.  
"You don't get it" Kari mumbled, walking into the living room. Tai was watching the news when she sat down on the couch.  
"So you didn't get a present for Tk yet?" Tai asked.  
"No..." Kari said, looking at her socks.  
"Don't worry about it! I'm sure he'll understand" Tai said reassuringly.  
"Thanks Tai" Kari said.  
  
"Oh no!!!" Tk yelled.  
"Mom!!! I haven't gotten a present for Kari yet! She's going to kill me!" Tk moaned.  
"Just give her money" Tk's mom said.  
"You don't understand..." Tk mumbled.  
"Oh well, what would she do to me. I'll make it up to her later" Tk thought, heading for his room.  
"What's wrong Tk? The Kari thing?" Patamon asked as soon as he came into his room.  
"Ya...what should I do now Patamon?" Tk asked, looking for advice.  
"Maybe you should tell her how you feel..." Patamon said.  
  
  
"What a cool party you threw Mimi!" Yolei exclaimed when she saw the beautiful Christmas decorations.  
"Thanks a lot Yolei! This is a Christmas party for digidestined and digimon only!" Mimi said.  
"Would you like to dance Sora?" Matt asked, taking Sora's hand.  
"Of course!" Sora said with the same mock accent Matt had.  
"Tai?" Mimi asked, looking him in the eye.  
"You talking to moi? Of course!" Tai said, while twirling Mimi onto the dance floor.  
"Neato! I'm heading for the punch table!" Joe said.  
"Yolei? Want to dance?" Izzy asked shyly.  
"Haha! Let's dance!" Yolei said, grabbing Izzy's arm.  
"Kari? Wanna dance?" Davis asked.  
"Huh? What did you say Davis? Oh!! There's Tk! Tk is here!" Kari said excitedly, running to the door. While Davis stared at her with his mouth hanging open.  
"Hey guy's!" Tk said, carrying a bag of presents.  
"Put them over by the Christmas tree" Mimi said, pointing to a very large Christmas tree in the middle of the room.  
"You rented this place out?" Tk asked.  
"Ya! The convention centre agreed when my daddy asked them." Mimi said.  
"I'm beat!!" Yolei said after an hour of dancing.  
"I think I've danced with everyone!" Sora said.  
"Now let's open presents!" Tai said, holding Sora's hand and giving her a present.  
"From me to you." Sora said, reading the card.  
After everyone opened their presents, Tk led Kari away from the other's to a small subsection of the Convention centre.  
"I'm sorry Kari but I didn't get you a present..." Tk and Kari both started together.  
After they chuckled a bit Tk continued.  
"I really wanted to give you something special but I couldn't find anything that was you..."   
"That's exactly how I feel!" Kari said, surprised that Tk and her thought the same thing.  
"Ummm....I have a present for you though, I just thought of it now..." Tk stammered.  
"I was meaning to do this but I was too much of a chicken..." Tk said as he bent over and kissed Kari.  
Kari felt a little dizzy for a while. Tk kissing her? It felt like forever but it was only a little peck. Kari didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She felt like laughing because she felt the same way as Tk did and she felt like crying because she knew now that Tk really loved her. She had been waiting for this to happen. Kari never liked Davis at all, she liked him as a friend but not as a bf. She knew now that the only one she liked was Tk. It all made sense now. Tk looked at her quizzingly.   
"What's wrong Kari?" he asked, looking concerned.  
"Nothing! Everything is just perfect!" Kari whispered, drawing Tk nearer to her.  
"I love you..." Kari breathed.  
"Me too" Tk breathed back, tingling with joy.  
"This is the best Christmas ever!" Kari thought happily.  
  
  
Sorry, sappy ending! It might sound cheezy but I'm too tired to think of anything better. 


End file.
